(1)Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine side cover structure of a saddle type vehicle.
(2)Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent No. 3808184, for example, an engine side cover structure of a saddle type vehicle including a vehicle body frame 2 arranged between a front wheel and a rear wheel, an engine 10 including a crankcase 10a and a cylinder extending upward from the crankcase 10a, the engine 10 being supported by the vehicle body frame 2, and a side cover 48 covering a side of the crankcase 10a is conventionally known.
In the conventional engine side cover structure of the saddle type vehicle described above, the side cover 48 covers only the side part of the crankcase 10a and does not cover the back side of the crankcase 10a. 
The present invention aims to address the problem described above, and to provide an engine side cover structure of a saddle type vehicle that can also cover the back side of the crankcase.